Client devices such as eBook readers, cellular telephones, portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like, may execute applications to provide various functionalities desired by a user. The applications may be designed to connect the client device to remote devices, such as servers, via one or more networks. While it may be desirable to have these applications conform to one or more business rules, designing and deploying such applications has proven to be difficult and prone to error. As a result, improperly designated applications may be prone to failure, or may place unexpected or undesired demands on networks.